Typical head to head sliders are not able to prevent liquid from passing between the sliders when they are urged together. For example, head to head sliders may be used on coolers to attach a lid to a body of the cooler, on backpacks and tents to access openings, and on clothing (e.g., outerwear). In addition, head to head sliders may move away from each other due to vibration of the object to which the sliders are attached, gravity, or other forces acting on the sliders.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a slide fastener with head to head sliders that prevents the flow of a liquid (e.g., water) through the slide fastener. There is also a need in the art to provide a slide fastener with head to head sliders that prevents the head to head sliders from moving apart unintentionally.